Danish Patent Application DK-B-160.687 discloses a fly wheel, wherein the connecting means has a plate-like, cross-sectional low U shape. The known fly wheel arrangement comprises two or four such connecting means grouped in pairs, each being glued to the ring and a hub wedged on the axle at their inner and outer end portions, respectively. During rotation of the fly wheel the ring generates strong centrifugal forces, and if the fly wheel is placed in moving transport means, such as airplanes or vehicles, the fly wheel arrangement is also subjected to a strong gyroscopic torque. The above mentioned forces in particular make heavy demands on the inner glued joints between the connecting means and the hub. The expansion of the ring produced by the centrifugal forces results in large angular displacements in the connecting means and as a result hereof corresponding high stresses. As indicated above these stresses in particular may cause problems at the inner glued joints with the hub.
Japanese Patent Application JP, A, 63-125841 discloses a fly wheel arrangement having a connection means in the shape of a conical shell which is connected to a ring-shaped rotating mass at its outer end portion and to a hub at its inner end portion.